1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved handheld sprayer structure, and more particularly to the improved handheld sprayer structure comprising an electric sprayer and a liquid container, and the liquid container is filled with an appropriate amount of liquid, and this device is held by a hand, and a press button is pressed to trigger a start switch, such that a drive gear installed on a motor transmission shaft drives a plurality of wheels installed on a large gear to compress a hose to produce a suction, so as to suck the liquid in the liquid container upward, and spray the appropriate amount of liquid continuously and steadily from a spray head.
2. Description of the Related Art
As economy advances, life is improved. We place increasingly more emphasis on our physical and spiritual life, and a good living environment is one of the goals most people pursue. There are various different types of household and industrial handheld sprayers available in the market, and these handheld sprayers are generally sold with a liquid container, but most conventional handheld sprayers are operated by pressing to spray an appropriate amount of liquid contained in the liquid container. The actual operation of watering a potted plant or spraying a detergent to clean a place by a manual pressing method of these sprayers is limited by the user's physical strength to repeat the pressing operation and often cause an injury to the user's hand.